


Lesson Learned

by baeberiibungh



Series: Triplicate [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Anchors, Cheesy, Fluff, M/M, Mates, Multi, Polyamory, Roundabout incest, Touch, Triads, Wolf Statis, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gave an exasperated huff behind Stiles’ neck that sent warm breath tingling over his back. Before him, Peter gave a more pronounced smirk as if he had actually proved something…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson Learned

Stiles stepped into his room and instantly got tackled into his bed by his very exuberant lovers. They somehow managed to roll in the air so that Stiles just landed all over their squishy bits, protecting him, but letting out similar ‘oofs’ of pains and quick rushed breaths. Stiles looked around and saw that he was basically lying on Derek’s and Peter’s stomach and when he turned his head, he saw both smiling wide and wolfishly with fangs showing as they sprawled on Stiles’ bed like they belonged on it. Which they kind of did, being Stiles’ boyfriends and all.

“You guys are crazy. What if I broke my neck hmmm?” Stiles asked them as he got off, making a petty point to knee them in vulnerable places to get back at them. Both shifted to the side at the same moment so that the next moment, Stiles was lying between two very hot bodies, literally and metamorphically, and squished between them. Stiles waved his hand out from the piles of body and waved it around while he said in a loud voice, “Ok, Ok, enough wait, stop squeezing me, fuck Peter that is my ass!”

As answer, he just got a wide lick with Derek’s tongue from the hinge of his jaw to his brow while Peter gave a bite to his hair and it suddenly dawned on Stiles that something was wrong happening at the moment, as in something was wrong with his boyfriends. He immediately began pushing back hard, kicking any way he could till Peter and Derek let up on him. Stiles immediately slipped from between them and stood up by the end of his bed. Peter and Derek both got up too, standing on their knees on the bed and peering at Stiles in confusion.

“Derek, baby?” Stiles asked tentatively.

Derek smiled again, his eyes clear and his fangs all out while his _tongue lolled out of his mouth_ like that of a dog while his head slunk to the side.

Stiles turned to Peter and said, “Babe, Peter?” and got a similar reaction with Peter crawling closer to the edge to get at Stiles. 

They were not quite huffing yet, but they were taking big breaths and their tongues were falling out of their mouth as if they were very long, which they weren’t and looking weird doing it too. Both were trying their best to get to Stiles so he very clearly said, “Stop.”

Both froze, Peter letting out an actual whine at the command while Derek looked absolutely crestfallen. It just confirmed what Stiles had been thinking and immediately got his mobile out to call Deaton.

Before he could place his call, it rang showing that Scott was calling. He put it on to ask what the fuck was going on only for Allison to scream out, “What the fuck is wrong with Scott and Isaac!?” She continued before Stiles could say anything, “I had to shoot Scott, Stiles, I couldn’t breath, and no no, no wolfsbane, just a regular bullet, but thank god my dad is not here, because I think he might just kill SCOTT STAY THE FUCK AWAY!”

There was a loud thunk from the other end, some really big growls and then the line cut off. Suddenly remembering about his own two werewolves, Stiles made to turn around only for Derek to wrap his hands around him and snuffle into his neck. 

“O my god, really, this is really happening? My wolfy boyfriends have gone all wolfy on me god, are you gonna _piss_ on me now?” Stiles asked aloud to no one in particular, as it looked like neither Derek nor Peter were processing much of what Stiles was saying.

Derek gave an exasperated huff behind Stiles’ neck that sent warm breath tingling over his back. Before him, Peter gave a more pronounced smirk as if he had actually proved something. He said, in a very growly voice that was somewhat not helped by the fangs that he had to lisp through, “We are born weres Stiles, we always have the wolf right under our skin, always thrumming and calling. While this spell had incapacitated us in the way that we cannot be away from our mate and seemed to be locked in some kind of statis between man and monster.”

“But fear not, lover, we will never, ever, in a million years hurt you. We just need to be near you to keep us the most stable, while Deaton and Chris and John, the humans for a change this time that is, think of the solution. We just, we just have to be near you Stiles, please.” Peter added before grimacing as if talking so much was physically hurting him. Derek was still holding him from behind, but he was no longer squeezing so that Stiles couldn’t even breath, no he was just holding this time.

Stiles looked over his shoulder at Derek, back at Peter, felt how he felt not one ounce of fear of them, tugged Peter to him and then herded all three to the bed. This time, he arranged the three so that he would have breathing place and just settled into place. Derek kissed him, with just that extra fang, on his cheek and Peter bumped his head into Stiles and Stiles stayed there, in between them, holding them and letting them hold him through the night, falling asleep sometime in the late hours.

When he woke up next morning, Derek and Peter were still by his side. Stiles had sweated through his tee and was feeling parched. That is the result of sleeping between two furnaces by the way. So he got up and Peter and Derek woke up at the same instant. Derek scrunched up his nose and Stiles realized he had to be smelling real ripe. So he got off the bed in a hurry, noting that Peter and Derek looked all normal again and, and when they joined him mid shower to rain kisses on him and tell him how much they love him and are proud of him, Stiles didn’t find the spell’s after affects all that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeated. Thank you for reading. Comments and Kudos please.


End file.
